


Home Baking

by eiyuuhero



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's Pies - Freeform, Comfort Food, Gen, Hurt & Comfort, but not really, chowder is just a sad little boy, mother bitty saves the day, the Green Couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chowder comes home moody, and Bitty decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Baking

**Author's Note:**

> !! INSPIRED BY A DISCUSSION IN EPISODE TWO OF THE CHECK PLEASE FAN PODCAST "THE WELLIE" IF YOU HAVENT CHECKED IT OUT (pun 100% intended) PLEASE DO I LOVE IT SO MUCH !!  
>  ~ available on the podcast app and YouTube ~
> 
> Basically, what if Chowder won a shark plush at a fair, and then this happened.

As soon as Chowder burst through the front door of the Haus, he half ran, half flopped towards his room with a look in his eyes that spoke of low blood sugar and the beginnings of premeditated murder at 3am.

Everyone in the Haus heard the walls shake as his door was slammed shut, and the thump of Chowder hitting his bed, and everyone looked up in alarm. Chowder never usually got into strops this bad.

It was barely five minutes later when the scent of freshly baked pie wafted through the doorways and into every room, and it seemed to calm down those who were strung tight with worry for their beloved Chowder. Holster even straight up slid off the green couch, mumbling something about the smell of heaven, although how he could smell pie through the stench of that damn couch was unknown. Ransom swore his nostrils had become tailored to the aroma of Bitty's baking.

Bitty, ever on edge with worry about his teammates, didn't even bother cutting the pie - he just put the entire thing on a plate and grabbed a spoon, pouring a glass of whole milk and setting them on a tray. He carried the tray to the door of the kitchen, skilfully turning and pushing it open with his back. He walked towards Chowder's room, having to step around to avoid Holster, who was still on the floor.

Arriving at said room's door, he balanced the tray on one hand and tentatively knocked with the other.

"Chowder?" he called out softly. There was a moment of silence, then a low grunt which sounded more like a whine reached his ears through the gap between the door and the floor.

Bitty chuckled, yet he was still frowning. "Chowder, can I come in?" he asked, voice laced with worry. Another grunt, louder this time. He took this as a yes and opened the door, and he smiled fondly at the sight.

Chowder was curled up on his bed, facing away from the door. His shoes were still on, and he hadn't even bothered to crawl underneath his thick blankets. The thing that made Bitty laugh lightly was the fact that the younger boy was cuddling into a large plush shark. Actually, scratch that, it was _huge_ , probably bigger than Chowder himself.

Bitty stepped forwards and set the tray on a clear spot of Chowder's desk, making sure not to make too much noise. He might have a headache, or even a migraine, Bitty fretted.

"Chowder, you alright there?"

"Shmph rmn nim hridmph."

"...Come again?"

Chowder turned over, un-burying his face from the soft felt of the shark, enabling him to speak clearly. "She's going on holiday."

She? Ah, right, Farmer. He was in a mood because his girlfriend was going on holiday? If that wasn't the cutest thing Bitty had ever heard.

"Aw, Chowder." he chuckled, sitting on the edge of his bed and allowing Chowder to slump into him. Bitty patted his head comfortingly. "You'll survive."

"But Bitty," Chowder whined. "She's going to Spain. _Spain_. For _two weeks_."

"She'll be back though, right? It's not too long a wait." he replied, trying his best to help out his underclassman.

All he got in response was a loud "Mrmphmn" before Chowder rolled over and grabbed at the shark again, clutching it like a lifeline.

Bitty's lips quirked up in an amused smile. "Where did you get that thing?" he asked, filling up with curiosity.

"Caitlin got it for me. At a fair."

"That's sweet of her."

"No, Bitty, you don't understand." Chowder moaned. "She won it at the hammer game. It's special to me."

"Spiking gets you great upper body strength." Bitty mused.

"Yeah, no shit."

"She's a keeper."

Bitty sighed, and ruffled Chowder's hair before standing up to leave the room.

"Hey, Bitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Bitty smiled. "Anytime, Chowder." He closed the door quietly behind him.

 

(The peace and quiet didn't last long - when everyone else found out, they bombarded Chowder with hugs and loud shouts of 'you're not alone little one')

 


End file.
